


Just Another Monster Gone

by Listless_Songbird



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Monster!Jon, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listless_Songbird/pseuds/Listless_Songbird
Summary: Jon goes to give Georgie one last apology for dragging her into the world of monsters. It doesn't go the way he'd planned





	Just Another Monster Gone

**Author's Note:**

> So there is discussion of a suicide plan/attempt here so please be kind to yourself and if this will trigger you dont read it

A knock came on Georgie’s door and she got up to open it, checking the peephole first. (Caution needed to be habit based since she didn’t have any instinct of when it was needed anymore) 

On the other side was Jon. She debated just ignoring him until he left again, but something in his posture made her curious enough to open the door. 

When she did she had to take a full step back and brace herself against the sheer Finality of Being that pulsed off him in waves. When she finally found her voice there was really only one thing she could make herself say-

“You’re dying.” 

Jon winced but then smiled sadly and ran a hand over his face. 

“I- I forgot about the- I actually forgot. Shit. Well that does- it makes it simpler I guess? So I don’t need to- fake anything I guess.” He shrugged. “I came to apologize- you didn’t, I shouldn’t have dragged you into this again not after you had been free of it- so yeah. Sorry.” Jon continued stare on her front step, looking everywhere but her. 

“This is a dick move Jon. I don’t blame- I’m not going to turn you away,” She opened the door completely and stepped back. “But still. A suicide note in person is really fucking awful.” 

Jon sighed and stepped inside. “In all fairness you weren’t supposed to know that part of it. I forgot about the End being so firmly attached to you.” 

Georgie closed and locked the door behind them and let out a short huff of air. 

“I would have known regardless Jon. Did you also forget i've seen this-“ She gestured all of him “before as well?” 

Jon gave a hum of denial. “It’s not the same.” 

Georgie breathed out sharply and bit out, “No. This time you have an actual plan.” 

Jon looked up to the ceiling and rocked his hand back and forth in the air. 

“Not really? I'm not  _ really _ sure what i'm doing after this. Although I probably do something relatively quickly, I'm sure the others already know I’ve managed to escape.” 

Georgie blinked very deliberately and took a breath in. 

“That- There’s a lot to unpack there. I don’t- This is  _ cruel,  _ Jon _ .  _ You don’t want help for this. I  _ know _ you won’t let me stop you.”

“No not really”

“I'm going to try anyway.”

“I know.”

Georgie grabbed Jon’s elbow and steered him to the living room. She sat him down and tried to put the Admiral in his lap. The Admiral squirmed in her grasp and leapt off as soon as she let go and left. Jon just brokenly laughed. 

“ _ Why? _ ” Her voice finally broke and she tried to put as much of her roiling emotions into that one question. 

“I’m a Monster Georgie.” Jon replied, deliberately taking the question at face value. 

But the answer seemed to fit for a lot of the questions she had been trying to ask, so she replied with the only response she could in the moment- “Yes.”

“And I don’t want to go back to being the Jon you knew. Before all this.”

“That’s not  _ great _ , Jon.

“I think it's ‘the Archivist’, now”

“ _ Jon. _ ” Her voice cracked again. “ _ Please _ -” 

She cleared throat and growled as her emotions pulled a 180 and flew straight from worry and into rage. 

“Why the  _ hell _ are you here. What the  _ fuck _ . What the fuck Jon?! This isn’t okay. This isn’t my problem and you said you’re sorry but that's not  _ true _ now is it. Because you’re here. And no matter how this ends. No matter what you do. This  _ hurts _ .” 

Jon shifted uncomfortably. “I can take it away. I figured that one out today-“ 

Georgie cut him off harshly. “Don’t you  _ dare. _ ” 

Jon stood. Georgie shoved him back down to the couch.

“You weren’t supposed to know.” 

Georgie snorted. “No I was supposed to find out with everyone else.” 

Jon stopped a moment, considering. 

“I don’t- i’m not going to be found, I don't think.”

“I’d find you.” It was a certainty. She would have eventually. She  _ will _ if he actually tries to pull this bullshit. 

“I know. But it wouldn’t be  _ me _ .” Jon gave a contemplative pause. “This is the most  _ me _ i've felt in a while actually.” He absentmindedly rubs at a raw ring of skin on his wrist. “It's nice to be outside. I missed this.” 

Georgie eyes narrowed at his wrist, and she grabbed it. Jon resisted her pull but only barely. 

“These are handcuff marks.” 

Jon hummed slightly in agreement, and tried to take his arm back. Georgie doesn’t let go.

“You said that you  _ escaped _ ,” she said, and Jon nodded, his eyes still distant. And Georgie hated this. She hated this whole thing and she hated that all she wanted to do in this moment was break down and cry. 

“Yes. I believe my forced inactivity got too boring for Helen. Perhaps she simply wanted to assist a peer.” He gave a short bitter laugh. “Perhaps she just wanted to see me feed.” 

Georgie reared back at his words. “Jon-“

He interrupts- “Archivist.” 

“- _ Jon _ . What the  _ fuck _ does that mean.”

“Once Helen broke me out of my office I went out and tracked down people who had Statements of the legitimately supernatural, which I then proceeded to forcibly extract from them until I was satisfied, and  _ then _ pulled out the memory of our encounter like a rotten tooth in order not to leave a way for the others to easily track where I’ve been.” 

Georgie fully recoiled then, more at how flatly Jon had relayed the information than its contents, but the contents of it were concerning as hell on their own. Jon finally freed his arm and stood as he continued. 

“It took four Statements to feed my Hunger to the point where I was capable of actually being aware of my surroundings. The other two weren’t as necessary. Although, I wouldn’t particularly call them excessive.” Georgie was silent and so he continued. 

“I did try. To stop I mean. I tried for weeks,  _ months. _ Although,” He rubbed at his wrist again, “towards the end it was impossible to fight it without-” Jon gestured with his wrist miming tugging against a chain, “outside interference.” 

He shrugged. “But they were right to do it, those people don’t deserve the nightmares.  _ You _ don’t deserve the nightmares, even if the End protects you.” 

He shrugged and moved around Georgie, making for the door. Georgie grabbed at him but this time he darted out of the way. 

“I shouldn’t have come. I am sorry for that. And i’m truly am sorry for dragging you into this after m–“ 

Georgie tackled him to the ground and pinned his arms behind his back as she sat on him to keep him there. Tears were flowing down her face and she wanted to scream. 

“No. No, you don’t get to do this. What you’re doing is awful. What you’ve done to people is violating and cruel and I don’t know how to deal with the fact that you don’t care about that.” Jon was just nodding at her beration, expression almost peaceful despite the sudden appearance of tears in his eyes. “But what’s been done to  _ you _ is also wrong.” She grabbed his wrist still rubbed raw and squeezed. “This? Chaining you down? That’s wrong too.” 

Only then did Jon shake his head. “That was, justified. I’m dangerous-“ 

Georgie cut him off. “I know.”

“I attack strangers.”

“I know.”

“I’m a  _ Monster _ , Georgie.”

“I- I know Jon.”

“If they can’t stop me I need to find a way to stop myself.” 

Georgie leaned down and pressed her forehead to the space between his shoulder blades. “Not like this.”

“The world would do better without an Archivist within it.”

“ _ Jon _ .” She choked on the word. 

“I’ll be just another monster gone.”

“No.”

“Georgie-“ 

Georgie sat back up and cut him off speaking louder. “No! No, Jon.  _ Jon _ . You can’t do this to me. I don't  _ care _ right now-“

“You should. You do.” 

Georgie continued over him. “I don’t care what you think you are now. If  _ you _ . If the person you’re so desperate to break off from the Archivist-  _ Jon _ . If you ever cared for me- and I know you did, and I cared- still care no matter who you think you are- if you ever cared for me, don't you dare do this to me.” 

Jon went slack against the ground and his tears began to flow freely. The aura of death and Ending that had been screaming at her since she opened the door suddenly faded to a low hum. 

Georgie got off and pulled him to a hug. Jon buried his face in her shoulder. 

They stayed like that for a very long time. 

When he did speak up his words were soft and muffled against her. “I‘m not fixed. I‘m still a monster.” 

“I  _ know _ Jon.”

“I can’t starve like that again.” 

Georgie sighed, “I know, and I do need the  _ full _ story of that eventually.”

“They were right to do it.” 

Georgie hummed in soft disagreement. There was a long pause before Jon spoke again. 

“Monsters don’t get a happy ending. No matter what we do this is going to end badly.”

“But it’s not going to end now.” 

Jon started to shake and Georgie felt tears begin to soak her shirt again. She lifted a hand to his head. 

“You’re staying here for the night.” 

Georgie let out one last sigh as Jon nodded.

“You’re nothing but trouble Jonathan Sims. But we’re going to figure something out.” 

There was a long pause then Jon mumbled very softly- 

“I know.”


End file.
